


"Brothers Help Brothers"

by Grac_3



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Brothers help brothers, One Shot, Short, Spoilers, alternate second ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac_3/pseuds/Grac_3
Summary: They didn't think Sylnan would lose to the demon inside him.They didn't think they would lose to Sylnan.They didn't think Hilltree would be the last one left.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re not my brother, you filthy no good goblin” 

The words rung through his head.  
Over and  
Over and  
Over.

“Sylnan” he choked out.

“Sylnans gone you rat” hilltree refused to believe it. He was still there, right in front of him. The brother who saves him, who he already lost once. Stumbling back, he still couldn’t look away.  
The figure's left arm glowed a dark royal purple, not the normal lilac hue it had been since he touched the large gem. As if out of thin air a dagger almost made of shadows appeared in the hand. “Don’t worry, you survived without him, now he can survive without you” the dagger was raised above the head as if about to throw.

But hilltree noticed something else, the right arm of the figure, though faint, had a small white glow. He looked into sylnans eyes, and his right eye, no longer filled with darkness but full of light. His mouth opened, and the voice was quiet, it was him.  
It was sylnan

“Hilltree I’m sorry”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~alternate endings for those who don't like the idea of Sylnan killing Hilltree.~

"Hilltree, Im sorry"

hilltree looked up as he heard him, not the booming voice. But him sylnan.

He tried to shield himself knowing his fate. But nothing came. 

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up and saw the right hand now growing a brighter light. Angelic even. It was no longer a faint glow. It was holding back the darker arm. Sylnan looked at hiltree but this time it wasn’t sylnan.

“Hilltree, I need you to grab something , anything!” It was a female voice.  
“Cut off the arm!” Sylnan said

Hilltree in confusion hearing both voices back and forth and the growling of the darker one. He felt dizzy. 

But he saw it. Laying in the ground was mountains sword he ran over and grabbed it, now behind him. 

“Brothers help brothers”  
With that he slashed the sword and cut of the arm filled with dark energy. But instead of blood.

Bright white energy was pouring out filling the room. 

For a second it was all he could see. But as the light faded he saw sylnan kneeling in the ground. His arm, fine,,, normal. 

Hilltree ran over and hugged him. 

“Brothers help brothers”


End file.
